Dipper and Pacifica's Love Stories
by Excalibur933
Summary: A mini-series of fluffy stories about Dipper and Pacifica's relationship as a couple of ages ranging from young kids to adults. Lots of warm fluff ranging from comfort to simple dating.
1. Confession

Dipper and Pacifica sat in the Mystery Shack's roof, right next to each other while the day behind them created a beautiful orange summer evening.

It was the twins' second stay in Gravity Falls after 10 months and the two decided to share their stories about what happened while they were away from one another.

Moments earlier Pacifica had asked Dipper out in the roof of the Shack as for Dipper see what Gravity Falls looked like in a summer evening.

Pacifica looked at Dipper. "So how was Piedmont?"

"Piedmont's good. I have to admit that i had some great memories here in Gravity Falls and I won't lie about that. Soos, Wendy, Grunkles Stan and Ford and even you had a play in that founding of my great memory here." Dipper answered.

A light blush involuntary appeared on Pacifica's face in the mention of having a role in Dipper's memory but she ignored it. Instead she opted to ask another question. "I played a role in your memory?"

"Yeah!" Dipper answered and looked at Pacifica with a smile that also made Pacifica smile out of emotion. "Besides you hugging me we had a great trip despite our short time together; the mansion and that with Mr. What's His Face's as well; even though you probably made it a bit tainted with treating me like an enslaved servant and all but it was a fun time spending it with you. Also it revealed more of who you truly are from the inside; a normal kid like us and wants to be happy and I'll be honest too you're," he paused for a few seconds before finishing. "Quite a beautiful girl."

Happiness. It was something she didn't have much. Her sole existence was based on family image. It was to be the 1st place for every competition or the bell.

Being called beautiful made Pacifica blush deeper but she noticed Dipper was instead looking in front of the Shack. In full view lies the road leading to the Shack, pine trees that were quite a ways up and a beautiful orange sky. Together they blended very well.

"Well at least you were born with a genuinely happy life Dipper. I didn't get it until Dad decided to ditch my mother who was being angry at her for well standing up for me. I cannot believe that," Pacifica started to sneeze a little. "Dad used me as more of an instrument than anything."

Tears flew down on Pacifica's eyes. Dipper had looked into her and he felt emotion and sympathy. Part of him wants to either hold her hand and give it a gentle squeeze of reassurance and support and the other to pull her into a hug but instead he held back, opting Pacifica to give some space for any follow up expressions she may had.

"More of an instrument than anything and he did more into me than my mom. Mom may be controlling but she didn't do bad things to me very often and it was most of the time my father. He cared for status and wealth more than my well being Dipper and he poisoned my mom with that thinking!"

More tears flew down in Pacifica's eyes and not a moment later she was crying, using her hands to cover up her eyes. Dipper by instinct gently rubbed Pacifica's back as he reassure Pacifica of things.

"It's okay, it's okay Pacifica. You have your mom,me Mabel's trio of friends, Soos, Wendy, Melody, Grunkles Stan & Ford and as well McGucket to be with. Plus living in the Shack doesn't seem to bad right?"

Pacifica nodded.

"There. You see we have you, we'll support you and from this day on you're a friend. A best friend of Mabel and a friend of mine as well."

Not too long after that Pacifica stopped crying and she uncovered her hands, looking at Dipper with a teary smile.

"Really?"

Dipper grabbed Pacifica's left hand with his right, interlocking their fingers. "Promise." He then gently squeezed her hand as a sign of assurance.

By then both kids, especially Pacifica were being overwhelmed by emotion. Lying in the blonde is a guy that helped and encourage her change, one of the heroes of her childhood town in Wierdmageddon and an indirect inspiration in her mom's change for the better.

He was very cute as well and being called a beautiful girl meant either a compliment or something more.

Suddenly she placed her right hand on Dipper's cheek, her left hand still locked with Dipper's. "Dipper, can I tell you something?"

A warm blush appeared in Dipper's cheek with a feeling in his heart but he ignored it. Pacifica with the summer evening background and her genuine smile was something he never thought to be a beautiful mix. "What is it Paz?"

"I.. I like you Dipper."

A brighter blush appeared on Dipper. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Pacifica laughed which confused Dipper for a second before continuing with a smile. "Well what's first to say that you turned my life for the better. You helped me see the light of things and gave me the strength and courage to be a better person even with my parents' controlling philosophy. You're an indirect inspiration to my mom who turned for the better and also you're actually a cute boy too. You are the knight in shining armor of my story Dipper."

A brighter blush invaded Dipper's cheek. "Pacifica i-" he was cut off when Pacifica leaned close to his face and the unthinkable happened.

She kissed him, right on the lips.

The kiss wasn't long, only twenty seconds but enough for Dipper to return it with his own.

Pacifica parted from the kiss with intent of waiting for Dipper's response. About a second later Dipper gave his word.

"Well Pacifica I must admit that I took a liking for you too. Back in California I dreamed of several things about you; hugging, dating and even marrying you." The thought of marrying made her blush but it didn't matter.

"Besides that though you're a beautiful girl and I meant it. You too as well had a great personality, it just need a little more proper expression and I believe with things going out for you you'll be a wonderful girl for everyone. You're also a smart girl as well."

All throughout this time they had been holding hands but neither were prepared to let go.

"You do?"

"Of course!" Dipper leaned to kiss Pacifica's cheek. "I believe in you Paz or I should say.. Princess Pacifica." He then again squeezed her hand gently.

"Whatever you say Prince Dipper." Pacifica answered with a smile.

The two then starred at each other for a moment before sharing a 30 second hug looking forward onto the sunset, holding hands again. A new relationship started with a confession and some reassurance. For both this is a moment not to be forgotten in a lifetime.

Not only them however.

Lying in a nearby bush is Priscilla, Soos, Melody, Mabel and her friends with the two Stans. They had seen the whole thing and they have their reactions to say.

"AWWWW!" Mabel soothed. "They're cute! I knew it that Pacifica likes Dipper. He had like Pacifica a while back in California. They're gonna get married and I'll be an aunt!"

Priscilla lightly slapped Mabel's shoulder with her hand. "Gee Mabel. Don't you think you're too young for that? I myself feel too young to be a grandmother."

"That's just Mabel for you Ms. Mudflap." Candy answered. "But I'm glad Pacifica's got a great guy with her right now."

"He's now in a league with me and Marius." said Grenda.

"No offense to you," Soos butted in. "But Dipper and Pacifica are way cuter."

"No offense taken."

Wendy who was leaning on a tree chuckled. "Little Romeo did right, never expected him to be like this. You okay with this Ms. Mudflap?"

"Yeah." Priscilla added. "He's a good influence on Pacifica and I intend now that she stays happy." She then looked into the twins, holding hands and smiling as they looked onto what's ahead of them. "They're perfect." Priscilla then looked at the scene with a smile.

Stan however had a slightly different reaction. "Darn kid's got a better love life than us Sixer!"

Ford waved a hand. "Give it a rest Stanley. Least they experienced that we didn't."

"Guess so but I'm happy for them. Hope they last a while."

"Oh they will Grunkle Stan." Mabel giggled. "They will."

* * *

**If you have any suggestions down the line don't be afraid to put them in the reviews. Also don't be shy put compliments or criticisms if you have so. It helps me better to be encouraged to write and as well to improve writing. I aim to use this series as a platform for me to improve in my writing style as seen fit by other people who can point out my flaws that I may not see on myself. Sentences, characterization, pacing, dialogue, emotion and other elements are I aim to improve.**

**Also as well to share my Dipcifica fluff ideas with you people.**

**I did a story like this on Amino last 2018 but banned (I didn't do anything major just a rather misplaced controversial joke in the wrong place.)**

**I probably deserved it anyways.**

**An FYI as well I have a major story up: The Next Generation. Check that out if you're interested.**

**And this is for it and see you next time.**


	2. First Date

**This one's a follow up after the first chapter.**

After several minutes of holding hands and watching the sunset from the roof of the Shack's both had decided to walk into the TV room.

Just as then both walked into the room to see Mabel, Priscilla, Stan and Ford grinning and in open sight both kids were holding hands.

Not wanting to have their relationship exposed both immediately let go but their faces were left with bright blushes and nervous chuckling.

Dipper was the first to break his nervousness out, or at least try to with a raised hand. "Hi, hi guys." He then nervously chucked.

"Hi Mabel, Stan twins and Mom." followed Pacifica.

"What brings you four here?" asked Dipper.

"And what's with the grins?" Pacifica then raised an eyebrow.

The four could only snicker internally but Mabel was openly laughing which both Dipper and Pacifica raised an eyebrow onto.

"What's funny Mabel?" Pacifica asked.

Mabel waved her hand. "Oh it's just that you two are such a cute couple." She laughed a little and left the two blushing again. "So when's the wedding?"

"Mabel, are you spying on us?"

"Not just me but everyone. Soos, Wendy, Candy and Grenda knew."

Both Dipper and Pacifica were left wordless as Mabel laughed followed by just about the three seniors. How come they could had known? Did Mabel and the gang spy them? Pacifica is also certain she didn't tell everyone else but Dipper about her plan in the roof of their bonding turned confession.

But if Priscilla knew what would she think of Dipper? An approve or not? She'll have to know today.

Dipper picked up Mabel's method. "I can guess she spied on us."

Stan chuckled. "Well yes. Somehow Mabel overheard your new little girlfriend and since that we had nothing to do at the time she and I figured out that we wanna watch you kids. Well besides that we're also there for security reasons…"

Before Pacifica or Dipper could ask for what security reasons about Ford followed up. "And it turns out that I can detect you two are genuinely in love with one another. Got yourself quite a girl Dipper, I'm impressed. Even I didn't get a girl like that in my age."

'_Darn my history.'_

"They had a history; especially with Pacifica hugging Dipper twice…" Mabel giggled.

Pacifica pointed at Mabel while Dipper was left looking up the ceiling in shame. "Mabel!"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm totally okay with you and Dipper. In fact i think he'll be a good influence on you."

Both Dipper and Pacifica are left surprised by this. Priscilla supporting the relationship? It feels foreign for both, especially Dipper.

"Mom…?"

Priscilla laughed. "Don't worry Pacifica I won't lay a hand on your boyfriend, but I do want to talk with him later in the day."

Pacifica and Dipper shared a look, wondering what Priscilla meant. She didn't carry the Northwest shame but that talk left a little dread in them.

"Anyways…" Pacifica rubbed her hands. "I already think of going on our first date with him.

"**A date?!"**

Pacifica sild her hand on Dipper's. "Yup. Are you okay with that Dipper?" She looked at Dipper with a smile.

"Well…" Dipper scratched his back nervously for a second before coming up with an answer. "I wouldn't mind."

"Mom can I go on a date tomorrow with Dipper?"

Priscilla shifted her focus to Pacifica. "Don't worry Pacifica you can but I'll have a word first with Dipper." The focus then went to Dipper."Dipper, porch of the Shack tonight."

Dipper merely nodded. "Yes, Ms. Mudflap."

Pacifica however took this in a different picture and first thought. "What are you going to do to him?"

There was worry on the tone but Priscilla kept her cool. "Just some reminders and warnings but I can assure you I wouldn't hurt or intimidate your little Romeo."

"You better don't!" Simultaneously said the three other Pines.

Priscilla laughed. "Don't worry. I won't."

'_They sure do protect one another…' _Priscilla sighed mentally. '_Maybe I can learn a thing or two from Mabel about things.'_

* * *

Dipper and Priscilla were now outside the Mystery Shack with both standing onto the porch at night. Pacifica and Mabel on the other hand were preparing to sleep in the twins' bedroom.

"So Dipper, you had captured my daughter's heart."

"Well yeah… are you okay with me doing so? I mean we were both off guard in it to be honest but the feelings were mutual."

Priscilla smiled at Dipper but then her smile turned into a stern one. "Well yes but i want to leave off a few reminders and warnings for you in regards to my Pacifica."

Dipper gulped and nodded. "I'm listening."

"Number one is that you must not hurt her ever. Number two is that you are to not leave her out of the blue. Three is that if she wanted some time alone, you allow her to. And most of all don't make her sad. Break all of this and you will know what will happen to you. Got me?"

"Yes." Dipper nodded instinctively in response. "I… I understand Ms. Mudflap."

"Good. Now let's go some sleep." Dipper first went back in the Shack followed by Priscilla who closed the door.

For Dipper he was a little bit on the edge but he can't afford hurting Pacifica for not only because of Priscilla but for his own conscious as well.

'_I shall do my best for Pacifica.'_

* * *

The next morning was spent on breakfast and getting dressed. With an interesting day ahead Dipper can't afford screwing things up for both his sake and as well of everyone.

He waited in the door of the gift shop, tapping his feet as he waited. It was that he realized girls can take a while but who's to blame?

Dipper looked at Mabel who was preparing a picnic basket. "Think she's preparing for something fancy? It's just a simple date."

"What? No. But she will look extra nice for today." Mabel then placed a small juice pitcher containing orange juice and covered the basket. "You sure about this picnic?"

"Well yes. I wanna make it special and memorable for Pacifica." said Dipper.

"With that clothing? You need to be a bit more representative of yourself Dipper."

Dipper then looked down on his clothes. Instead of what he wore last summer he opted for a different approach; a red flannel that is untucked with a black shirt inside, sleeves rolled and dark gray pants. Only retaining parts from what he had a year ago is the shoes.

"What about it? It's simple and it's comfortable Mabel. I don't need some fancy clothes to appeal to women. Just gotta be who I am."

"That's not what you said with Wendy and that list last summer." Mabel promptly laughed after which prompts Dipper to ignore her.

'_Not happening again.'_

Not long after Pacifica walked into the gift shop. "Ready Dipper?"

Both Dipper and Mabel looked at Pacifica who wore her signature outfit. "We good to go Dipper?"

"Way ahead of you Princess."

With that Dipper grabbed the basket and opened the door for Pacifica. Before they left Mabel first shouted. "Have fun!"

The door closed and Mabel sighed. "Maybe I'll get my love one day."

"Mabel! It's time for you to demonstrate me how to knit!"

Mabel as per her bubbly self answered with enthusiasm. "Coming Ms. Mudlap!"

Merely seconds later Priscilla and Mabel grouped up in the TV room. Around them were balls of yarn in varying color and needles in baskets.

Mabel sat down on the floor as Priscilla spoke up. "So I heard from Pacifica that you knit sweaters. Is that true?"

"Yes!" Mabel answered with a smile. "I knit sweaters of all colors and designs."

"Think you can do luxurious and stylish sweaters?"

Mabel giggled. "Yes I can Ms. Mudflap and I'll do it for me. Just give me an idea and probably some imported yarn and needles and I'll be set."

Priscilla couldn't help but form a smile. She felt inferior to Mabel in a sense she was able to make clothes in a very young age and is even willing to do it for free.

"So you knit for…" Priscilla paused for a second, trying to find the proper word and then finding it seconds later. "Fun and as a hobby?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Suddenly she smirked. "Hey Mabel, you wouldn't mind making sweaters for a little cash can you?"

"I can?" Mabel looked at Priscilla with a puzzled look.

"Of course! But then you have to show me what you can do. Otherwise you wouldn't be selling any and maybe you can't buy what you want."

It was Mabel's turn to smirk. "You're on Ms. Mudflap. What happens when I impress you with that I get?"

"You and I get dinner."

Mabel squealed. "Really?"

"Oh yes." Priscilla teased.

Suddenly Mabel held a yarn in her left hand and a black needle in the other. "I'm game!"

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica walked through the park with Dipper holding the picnic basket and Pacifica leading the way. Earlier after being dropped off by Ford, Pacifica said that she knew of a proper spot to do their date.

"How far are we?" asked Dipper.

"Not far away Dipper. Just a little hill up top and we'll rest."

"All righty then."

Moments later the young couple placed themselves under a tree that provided a little elevation. After arriving Pacifica took the blanket from Dipper and placed it on the ground neatly with Dipper subsequently placing the basket on the blanket before sitting down with Pacifica.

In front of both isn't special. Just an elevated position of some people walking or sitting in benches or the ground but what made it special for both is the fact they're together, something that seemed to suppress any negativity about the location.

Following suit, Dipper took a plate containing wrapped sandwiches and placed them on the blanket as Pacifica began to talk. "So what did Mom talk about last night again?"

While getting the small orange juice pitcher out Dipper responded. "Just some warnings in regards that i should not hurt, leave you or else and that if you want privacy I should respect it."

Pacifica laughed which prompted a smile from Dipper as she grabbed a wrapped sandwhich, taking out the napkin covering it and then eating. "You know, your mom's a great lady. She's now out looking out for you."

Pacifica looked at Dipper with a smile. "And it's because of my shining knight that she did."

How come did it come to this? A time that seemed too quick but nonetheless were content enough. From confessing to now dating. A rather fast transition but Dipper knew his limits.

After all invoking Priscilla's wrath is not the best idea.

Deciding to take the initiative Dipper took out two small glasses from the basket and then placing them on the ground followed by pouring some juice on both glasses. After that the brunette grabbed a sandwich, took the wrapper off and took a bite.

"Oh Dipper, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what?" Dipper answered with a muffled voice, food still in his mouth as he opted to answer Pacifica right away rather than wait.

"A wonderful guy like you. You just bring light and happiness to me that I don't know how I earned it."

Dipper went on to reach for his glass, taking a sip before answering Pacifica. "Well Pacifica you broke from that corrupted thinking of your father, saved everyone in the mansion, saved me twice and made amends with everyone. That's quite a feat you did."

Hearing the sincerity made Pacifica smile and feel happy inside as Dipper continued on.

"You did a lot and even with your mistakes, you fixed them and made things right. You did what I think many people can but won't do it in a short manner of time. You're a special girl Pacifica and I say you earned this happy moment with your mom, Mabel and her trio and everyone else."

"Especially you Dipper." answered Pacifica with a smile.

"Maybe that too."

The rest of the date consisted of chatting as food were being eaten. Conversations ranged from interests, wants and dislikes and Dipper's comparison of Piedmont and Gravity Falls and any bits from childhood and the like before they wrapped up and went home with Ford.

A memorable day indeed.

* * *

**This one's a little long I know and detracted but I wanna employ some Mabel and Priscilla bonding.**

**If you have criticisms, compliments or suggetions don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews or a PM.**

**Anyways that's all and see you next time!**


End file.
